Gritos ahogados
by mxndaddy
Summary: "Aprendió tanto de sus errores que cuando tropezaba, en lugar de caer, volaba." Pero Kuroko se cansó de hacerlo. AkaKuro/AU. Publicado también en Wattpad.
1. Scream 00

**Scream 00.**

"Aprendió tanto de sus errores que cuando tropezaba, en lugar de caer, volaba."

Pero Kuroko se cansó de hacerlo.

* * *

Espero que disfruten de la lectura. En realidad, ya lo tengo a todo el Fic escrito (excepto el final), así que he decidido subirlo. Ya compartí parte del primer capítulo -hace ya tiempo- en el grupo "Akakuro en español" de Facebook, aún así ojalá les agrade la idea. (8 Además ya está publicado en Wattpad antes que aquí, cosa rara pero no importa. uwu

Y eso.

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Scream 01

Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Scream 01.**

 **Reflejo quebrado.**

Tambaleé casi imperceptiblemente y por un momento pensé que caería, sin embargo, la cama pudo evitarlo. Entonces me cuestiono; ¿Es mi culpa, verdad? Que todo sea así. Que él se enfade conmigo.

¿Será que soy insoportablemente quejoso? Eso, eso también lo sé. Por lo mismo me dejaron al cuidado de unos desconocidos y se pudieron librar de mi presencia, sino hasta las dieciséis años recién cumplidos pude verlos. Y, a un año del "reencuentro", hasta puedo decir que me odian profundamente; como dije al principio, normalmente les parezco insoportable a primera vista.

¿Una bendición? Oh, qué chiste.

Lo peor es que hay personas (Akashi-kun) que siguen a mi lado a pesar de todo, aunque, en ocasiones, les parezca también alguien imposible con quien tratar.

Aquello me lastima, y producto de ello trato de no molestarlos con mis caprichos y angustias. Después de todo, es sólo una "etapa", como dijeron los profesores.

Sólo una etapa...

Si es sólo una etapa, ¿por qué duele tanto?

¿Es así?

Odio las etapas. Odio este dolor en mi pecho que va creciendo e intento contener para así evitar un enojado —y preocupado, tal vez, aun así no creo que pase—, Akashi-kun. Me molesta tanto como a mí mismo verlo de esa manera "gracias a mí"; es como una desgracia que recae sobre mi persona. Y nada bonito, eh.

De todas formas, por más que me disguste, eso no hará que se pare, al parecer. Qué mal.

Si todo pudiera detenerse...

Si los deseos que tengo en mi mente pudieran realizarse con un simple chasquido de mis manos, todo sería más fácil.

Oh, ¿pero cómo era ese dicho?

Ah, sí. Pero nadie dijo que la vida fuese fácil.

Tampoco diré que odio la vida ni nada parecido, sería algo egoísta de mi parte luego de ver personas que se esfuerzan mucho para vivir con mis propios ojos, como Akashi-kun y su problema, aunque con aquellos "defectos" (si él leyera mis pensamientos ahora mismo debería cavar mi tumba...), y todo, no hace que mi amor por éste se detenga.

Algo raro, pero sí.

Después de todo, es mi querido Akashi-kun; el que me sacó de la miseria. Estoy eternamente agradecido hacia él y no puedo negarlo, nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré. Sería como negar mi vida, mi vivacidad.

(—Aunque aquella se esté rompiendo constantemente...)

Entonces caí en cuenta que estoy por tirar el hermoso retrato de Akashi-kun y su madre. Suspiré aliviado al saber que fui capaz de salvarlo y no tirarlo, pero mi suerte es tan contradictoria que el retrato decidió tener alas, volar de mis manos, besar apasionadamente el piso y dejándome más blanco que un papel.

Desesperado, rápidamente me apoyé en el piso para verificar que la foto estuviera en buen estado.

No obstante, las cartas jugaron en mi contra y no era así.

Un dolor me traspasa el pecho, uno agudo y que duele mucho.

—Akashi-kun, duele mucho...

Las lágrimas quieren salir pero no permito aquello.

Debo ser fuerte, y es obvio el porqué.

Como dice mi querido Akashi-kun; yo no soy ni digno para permitirme llorar. Es imperdonable que lo haga, y tiene razón.

No importa si aquello se lo dijo a un sirviente de mi misma edad y muy importante para él; Mayuzumi-kun.

No importa si no estuvo dirigido a mí, ya que, con sus ojos puestos en Mayuzumi-kun, sentía su mirada en mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo.

Indirectamente lo decía. Quería ahorrarse las palabras, pero lo decía.

¿No es así, Akashi-kun?

Pero es más gracioso saber que no quiero oír tu respuesta, porque sé que aquello me destrozará por completo.

Siempre...

Siempre pasa.

Al percatarme de mi situación me levanté como un rayo del piso de la habitación de Akashi-kun y me caminé a la mía, de manera rápida al igual que una sombra, para llegar antes de que éste me pillara y viera mi reacción de frente a frente. No quería eso. No.

Y entonces, al escuchar el grito rabioso producido por mi culpa, no pude hacer otra cosa más que contener las lágrimas y el aliento.

—Lo siento... —murmuré imperceptiblemente parpadeando repetidas veces para resguardar las gotas de agua en mis ojos y que no salgan sin mi consentimiento. Para mi suerte, él estaba detrás de una puerta, así imposibilitando la visión de mi estado emocional actual.

(—Tienes suerte, Kuroko.)

En ese momento agradecí que nadie pudiera verme y también me odié por ser tan débil ante las hirientes palabras y los gritos de él. Deseé estar en un caparazón; escondido como una tortuga. Pero así son las cosas.

Odié mi opresividad y la sumisión que tenía con mis personas preciadas. Por esta razón, por mi debilidad a lo importante para mí, no me gustaba tener a alguien en quien confiar y contar mis más grandes dolencias y secretos. (—Ya es tarde, alguien te atrapó.)

Nadie se daba cuenta de ello, que, a lo contrario de mi actitud solitaria e inexpresiva, soy en realidad mucho más sensible de lo que aparento. Puedo llorar por estupideces por dentro y fuera, por historias conmovedoras y por palabras o acciones. Realmente lo hago mucho en mi interior, pero nadie se esfuerza para percatarse.

Tampoco deseaba que lo hicieran.

Y predeciblemente, mi más grande miedo, es que alguien logre verme completamente; Que me traspase el alma y que con sólo una mirada sepa cómo me siento.

—Qué miedo —reí de manera ahogada y fui al baño, con el objetivo de lavarme la cara y evitando que Akashi-kun viera mi cara.

Lavarme el alma y la angustia que contenía en ella; la angustia que, cada vez, con más fuerza, me lleva en su marea. La que me rompe poco a poco y la cual escuché un "crack", simulando partirse.

Aquel "crack" se escuchó por toda la habitación, pero igualmente supe que, ese ruido pareciendo un objeto al quebrarse, no fue ni más ni menos que...

(—Tu corazón se está rompiendo poco a poco...)

Suspiré, dándole la razón, y también formulé una pequeña sonrisa que permitía ser alegre, pero terminó por mostrarse una entristecida y rasgada. Negué con la cabeza, observándome a mí y a mi reflejo, haciendo una auto-evaluación a mi aspecto de si me veía aceptable o no.

Al quedarme satisfecho, salí del baño; decidido a guardar todos mis sentimientos y no mostrárselos a nadie, ni siquiera al productor de ellas; ni siquiera a Akashi-kun.

Ni siquiera a mis alas partidas y ahogadas en la desesperación...


End file.
